


chocolate mints and potato chips

by celexte



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, friendship or relationship its kinda ur choice :o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celexte/pseuds/celexte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Atsushi eats so many sweets that he can’t sleep at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate mints and potato chips

**Author's Note:**

> first post thing?? yeah!!!! anyway i think these nerds have a nice relationship so here we go

Sometimes, Atsushi eats so many sweets that he can’t sleep at night. It happens more commonly than one would think. Sugar highs aren’t real, according to Midochin, but what does he know? He doesn’t eat sweets. All Atsushi sees him eat are vegetables, or healthy foods, whatever. Midochin is no fun.

Anyway, on these night adventures, Atsushi waits until around eleven at night until he walks carefully down the stairs and exits his house. He always brings a bag filled with sweets and chips just in case he gets tired on the way home - which he does, often. There was that one time when he almost crashed into a pole.

Atsushi really does not like being sleepy. It makes his eyes feel all starry and his mide feel soft and faded around the edges, sort of like Midochin’s old books. One time, he brought a phone book (a phone book, in this age!) to basketball practice. His lucky item, apparently. He’s such a boring person. Atsushi rustles around in his bag and finds a chocolate mint and pops it into his mouth.

Chocolate mints are the only sweet that Midochin likes. “It’s because they have fewer calories than your regular sweets,” Midochin told him as he peeled the wrapping off of one and ate it. “I also heard that they promote good luck for Cancers. That’s all.”

Atsushi asked for one. It wasn’t that bad, but he still prefers chips. He buys them occasionally, as a sort of back-up food stash (or raids them from Midochin’s locker when he runs out.) He thinks that Midochin notices, but he doesn’t seem to mind that much. After all, he doesn’t really like sweets anyway.

Okay, and even though Atsushi isn’t a Cancer, he sometimes feels that he needs the extra luck.

He hoists himself onto the gray concrete wall just outside the outdoor basketball court. The net is mostly destroyed and the lines on the court are turning gray. He doesn’t really know why this place seems comforting to him - basketball is just a hobby for him, anyway. His team members take the sport so seriously, especially Midochin.

“It’s just his nature,” Akachin said once. “He takes everything seriously.”

“Especially his lucky items,” Minechin interjected with a laugh. “If you wanna piss him off, take it away from him. It’s hilarious.”

Atsushi, being curious, once picked up the lucky frog statue from the bleachers. It really wasn’t anything special. It was cheap, and came from the convenience store down the street. However, Minechin was right, and Midochin strode furiously over to Atsushi and threatened him.

“What will you do, Midochin?” Atsushi asked curiously, head tilted to one side and the frog held precariously over his head. No matter how Midochin tried, he couldn’t reach the lucky item, which made him growl in frustration. 

“If you don’t give it back, I’ll… I’ll beat you up.” Midochin said, a frustrated frown on his face. Minechin burst into laughter at the sidelines, and even Akachin allowed a small chuckle. Entertained, Atsushi put it back on the bleachers.

Atsushi puts a chip into his mouth, crunching it appreciatively. Regular flavor tastes better than any of them. Midochin thinks so, too, he remembers. It’s really the only thing they agree on. He’s okay with that, as long as Midochin doesn’t take his chips away. He’d crush him.

He feels his eyes drooping and rubs at them lazily. Oh, that’s right, Teiko has a match tomorrow… against which school? He doesn’t recall. 

“That’s okay,” he reassures the fading black sky. “Midochin will remember for me.”

Atsushi saunters down the street, enters his house, and climbs the stairs, carefully closing his bedroom door. He settles under the mass of blankets on his bed, and falls asleep. His bag of chips lays on his messy desk, uneaten.

Maybe he’d give it to Midochin tomorrow. He thinks he’d like that.


End file.
